¿Tengo Alguna Oportunidad Contigo?
by MsValensi
Summary: Terminado. Sólo te atreves a observarla desde lejos, pero no la conoces, así como ella no sabe que existes. Sin embargo, ¿por qué no aprovechar el espíritu de San Valentín para probar suerte? ¿Acaso no hay oportunidades? EdwardxBella. Todos Humanos.
1. No

**¿Tengo Alguna Oportunidad Contigo?**

**By LadyCornamenta**

_._

**I:**** No.**

Hacía exactamente un mes desde que la había visto por primera vez. Había sido un diez de enero, de forma casual, acompañado por el frío despiadado del invierno en su plenitud. Había salido de la universidad, con una enorme pila de trabajo por delante y con unas cuantas obligaciones personales relacionadas con mi familia, que residía a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí. Había entrado a aquella cafetería, intentando refugiarme de la helada lluvia que amenazaba con intensificarse cada segundo que pasaba. Después de quitarme mi abrigo, me acomodé en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana, apoyando mis libros y mi bolso. Después de pedir unos de esos cafés que me gustaban y alguna cosa para comer, me había entretenido viendo las formas de las gotas contra el cristal.

Entonces, ella había entrado. Debían haber sido alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, y ella había parecido estar en la misma situación que yo: estaba mojada de pies a cabeza, con un pequeño morral colgando de su hombro y el cabello despeinado. En un principio sólo había captado mi atención como otra persona que entraba al lugar, como otro entretenimiento para mi espera; sin embargo, aquéllo no había durado demasiado. En un bar de moda como aquél, era habitual ver los grupos de jóvenes hablando sobre los últimos discos, las más nuevas películas o aquellos actores que les gustaban, sobre lo que harían el fin de semana o sobre los más recientes entretenimientos de la ciudad; sin embargo ella, solitaria al igual que yo, se había sentado en uno de los altos taburetes de la barra, sin nadie que le hiciera compañía. Después de haber cruzado unas castas palabras con la camarera, había levantado su morral y había sacado de él un libro antiguo y algo destartalado. Entonces, en medio del ruidoso ambiente, había comenzado a leer con una tranquilidad envidiable. No sabía cuánto tiempo me había quedado observándola, pero lo cierto es que, desde ese día, no había podido dejar de hacerlo.

Un mes después del primer encuentro, ya sabía varias cosas de ella, pequeños detalles superficiales: sabía que siempre llegaba entre las cuatro y media y las cinco, que tenía una extraña preferencia por la ropa oscura, que las novelas que usualmente llevaba con ella pertenecían a Jane Austen —una antigua y reconocida autora del género romántico—, que siempre pedía el mismo café con crema y caramelo, que su posición en la cafetería nunca cambiaba y que parecía molestarse cuando las muchachas se ponían a su lado a hablar a los gritos sobre cosas sin sentido. La forma en que fruncía sus labios, la manera en que movía su nariz o sus ojos, todo en ella me cautivaba. Su espeso y desordenado cabello castaño, moviéndose al son de su cabeza, desprendía destellos que iban desde el rojizo hasta el chocolate. Ella se había convertido en mi pequeña distracción, en mi motivo para esperar la tarde con ansias, para que la mañana de estudio pasara rápido. Ella se había transformado en mi silenciosa obsesión, aún cuando no sabía su nombre; se había convertido en mi pequeño incentivo, aún cuando nunca habíamos cruzado una palabra.

Aquella tarde fría y ventosa del diez de febrero llegó a las cinco menos cuarto. Después de acomodarse en su puesto habitual, había sacado su novela. La mesera se había acercado y ella había hecho su pedido, para luego enfrascarse en su lectura.

Me apoyé sobre mi asiento, mirando cada uno de sus movimientos con cuidado, preguntándome cuál sería su nombre, como hacía cada una de las tardes que la observaba. Ni siquiera podía imaginarlo, las posibilidades eran demasiadas como para hacer conjeturas que no me llevarían a ningún sitio.

Yo sabía cuál era la mejor solución, sabía lo que debía hacer, lo tenía claro desde el primer día en que la había estado observando por un largo rato, desde ese día en que me había dado cuenta que me tenía cautivado por completo; sin embargo, era lo suficientemente cobarde como para no acercarme a ella.

Entonces, aquella estúpida seguridad comenzó a correr por mis venas, aquella certeza de que todo estaría bien. ¿Por qué no acercarme a la misteriosa joven y hablarle? ¿Qué sentido tenía observarla desde lejos si podía conseguir algo más? Casi sin darme cuenta me encontré de pie junto a mi mesa. Si alguien me hubiese estado mirando, muy posiblemente hubiese pensado que era idiota, por avancé un paso y retrocedí otro varias veces, como si estuviera bailando o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer ningún otro movimiento más que ese estúpido balanceo, su teléfono móvil sonó. Con prisa atendió y cruzó algunas palabras rápidas con aquel o aquella que estuviera del otro lado de la línea. Después tan sólo la vi guardar su teléfono rápidamente y ponerse de pie. Entonces desapareció por la puerta de la cafetería y yo me quedé allí, de pie y con la boca desencajada por la repentina retirada, como un idiota, en el medio del local.

De mi estado de estupefacción sólo me sacó una cantarina risa. Me volví para ver un par de ojos del color del topacio y el pequeño rostro de la camarera.

—Ella volverá, siempre lo hacer —comentó conciliadoramente, dándome unas amistosas palmaditas en el hombro.

—¿Sabes su nombre? —pregunté, aún mirando fijamente el lugar por donde ella había ido. Ni siquiera me molestó el hecho de que la camarera hubiese descubierto mi interés por aquella muchacha.

—Isabella, pero le gusta que le digan Bella —respondió.

_Bella._ Sin dudas, aquel nombre sonaba mejor que todos los de mi cabeza.

Además, aquella muchacha era hermosa, en todos los sentidos y en cualquier idioma.

Aquella noche fue la primera noche que soñé con ella.

Sin embargo, para Bella, yo era sólo un completo desconocido.

_No, no había oportunidades con ella, más allá de mis imposibles sueños._

…

**Bueno, primero que nada les cuento que este es un pequeño mini-fic que consta de sólo cinco capítulos. Lo escribí cuando nos quedamos «varados» en la ruta y no tenía otra cosa que hacer, en respuesta a un reto se San Valentín del foro **_**Las Tres Escobas.**_** Planfiqué todo para subir el último capítulo el catorce, como pequeño regalito para todos los que, a pesar de todo, todavía creen en el amor. **

**Y no, no se preocupen, no me va a atrasar con mis otras historias porque ya está completamente terminado. **

**Puse un video adjunto en mi blog (está en mi perfil), para que puedan ver la canción que, en cierta forma, inspiró la historia. Ya saben, en la ruta no hay demasiado para hacer, y escuchar música es una buena opción jaja. **

**En fin, ¿qué les pareció? Espero ansiosa sus comentarios.**

**¡Saludos para todos! **

**LadyC.**


	2. Quizás

**¿Tengo Alguna Oportunidad Contigo?**

**By LadyCornamenta**

_._

**II:**** Quizás.**

Aquella noche, cuando estaba de vuelta en mi apartamento, no pude dejar de pensar en Bella, en su nombre y en mi repentina y apresurada decisión por acercarme a ella. Tirado en el sofá de mi sala, la idea me parecía idiota y descabellada: ¿qué podía decirle?

—Hola, soy Edward Cullen y te vengo observando desde hace un mes. Tú eres Bella, ¿no? Oh, sí, ya lo sabía porque una camarera vio lo desesperado que estaba y me dijo tu nombre —apunté, hablando al aire—. Claro, eso sonaría muy normal —murmuré para mi mismo.

Ajá, y últimamente también hablaba solo.

Era oficial: me estaba volviendo loco.

Al día siguiente, mi rutina de semana se repitió: me levanté temprano, desayuné algo rápido y salí apresuradamente hacia la universidad. Uno de los beneficios de vivir solo era que ni siquiera debía preocuparme por el orden, la comida o las tareas hogareñas; tan sólo hacía lo que necesitaba, cuando lo necesitaba. Después de conducir mi _Volvo _por las calles de la ciudad, llegué al campus y aparqué. Así comenzaba mi día.

Las clases pasaron en aquella extraña inconciencia en la que me encontraba desde los últimos días de enero, cuando Bella —me sorprendía de lo bien que me hacía sentir tan sólo pensar en ella llamándola por su nombre— se había convertido en una especie de obsesión para mí. Cuando terminaron las clases de Biología, salí apresuradamente del lugar. Era bueno que ya nadie se interesara en molestarme. Antes, cuando recién comenzaba, mucha gente solía interceptarme en los pasillos para hablar, para invitarme a alguna fiesta o cosas por el estilo; sin embargo, yo sólo los despachaba con palabras rápidas y cordiales, demasiado apurado como para ponerme a conversar. Con el tiempo, supuse que habían aprendido que, apenas terminaban las clases, lo único que quería era huir de la universidad.

Después de llegar hasta mi auto y tirar todas mis pertenencias dentro de él, comencé a conducir hacia la cafetería, que quedaba a unas pocas cuadras del campus. En unos pocos minutos, me encontré de pie frente a la pequeña puerta del local. Como todas las tardes, ingresé y eché una rápida mirada a la cafetería. Esa tarde, sin embargo, decidí que no me sentaría en mi usual mesa junto a la ventana; en vez de eso, me dirigí a la barra y me senté en uno de los taburetes, junto al que usualmente ocupaba Bella. La camarera que siempre me atendía me dirigió una amistosa sonrisa.

—¿Lo de siempre, muchacho? —preguntó, apoyando sus codos sobre la barra.

—Sí, gracias. Y agrégame una porción de tarta de chocolate, por favor.

La muchacha se alejó, con aquel andar grácil que poseía, y yo tan sólo me dediqué a esperar. Pronto llegaron mi café y mi tarta, y me puse a degustarlos en silencio, mientras el ruido del lugar comenzaba a llegar a mis oídos tan sólo como un eco lejano. Tan perdido en mis pensamientos estaba que no me dí cuenta de que ella estaba ya allí. Sólo reparé de su presencia cuando escuché el ruido de la madera contra el piso que generaron las patas del taburete ubicado a mi lado. Cuando alcé la vista, sus ojos chocaron con los míos. Me quedé congelado, quizás hasta con la boca literalmente abierta, observando aquella mirada del color del chocolate. Tenía ojos profundos y curiosos, cejas oscuras, labios rosados y el rostro blanco, cubierto por alguna que otra pequeña peca.

—Buenos días —saludé atolondradamente—. Digo, buenas tardes, buenas tardes.

Una pequeña sonrisa divertida se formó en sus labios, que intentó ocultar con una cortina de cabello.

—Buenas tardes —respondió, mientras se acomodaba en el taburete.

—Soy Edward Cullen —me presenté rápidamente, con aquel tono idiota y nervioso, tendiéndole mi mano.

—Bella, Bella Swan —respondió, estrechándola torpemente.

Nuestra conversación se limitó tan sólo a aquéllo, aunque me sorprendió el hecho de que ella no se pusiera a leer. Pidió su café de siempre y algo para comer y se puso a degustarlo en silencio, sin hacer nada más; con un tomo de _Sentido y Sensibilidad _a un lado del mostrador. Poco tiempo después, la camarera apareció y la saludó, regalándome luego un rápido guiño.

—¿Austen otra vez? —preguntó la pequeña muchacha.

—Así es —respondió rápidamente, tomando su libro y mirándolo con afecto.

—A ti, muchacho, ¿te gusta Austen? —preguntó, mirándome con una sonrisa cómplice.

—La verdad es que sólo he leído dos obras de ella, pero creo que son bastante buenas —respondí honestamente. Las había leído en la escuela, un par de años atrás—. Creo que sabe retratar muy bien el espíritu de la época y la forma en la que se vivía el romance.

Los ojos oscuros de Bella se posaron en mí.

—Creo que es una definición muy apropiada —comentó, con una bella sonrisa.

Correspondí al gesto de sus labios, mientras me encogía de hombros.

—Gracias.

La joven camarera alteró su mirada entre nosotros, mirándonos con extrañeza.

—Vosotros sois dos bichos raros —apuntó, con una mueca. Después sonrió ampliamente y nos guiñó un ojo—. Deberíais probar salir juntos, haríais una bonita pareja.

Vi que las mejillas de Bella se teñían con un adorable sonrojo y yo desvié mi mirada. Sin embargo, de forma inevitable, se dibujó una sonrisa en mis labios.

_Quizás, tan sólo quizás, tenía alguna oportunidad con aquella peculiar joven, sin necesidad de cerrar los ojos y sólo soñar con ello. _

…

**El segundo capítulo de los cinco. ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿les gustó? **

**Agradezco mucho los comentarios del capítulo anterior y las palabras de apoyo. De verdad, muchas gracias a los que siempre comentan mis historias porque, más allá de que muchos agregan a alertas, favoritos y todo eso, no hay nada más lindo que leer los comentarios. Muchos lo deben saber por experiencia, ¿no? Jaja. **

**¡Saludos! Se cuidan. **

**LadyC.**


	3. Tal Vez

**¿Tengo Alguna Oportunidad Contigo?**

**By LadyCornamenta**

_._

**III:**** Tal Vez.**

Mi conversación con Bella ni siquiera se extendió demasiado, sobre todo porque a los dos parecía costarnos mucho entablar una charla que fuera más allá de las conversaciones casuales al estilo de «¡Qué mal tiempo está haciendo!» o «Es horrible que siga lloviendo, ¿verdad?». Finalmente, me dijo que tenía que dejar la cafetería, ya que a las siete y media debía estar en su casa.

—Fue un placer hablar contigo —comenté con sinceridad, mientras ella se ponía de pie. No habíamos realmente «hablado», en el sentido de entablar una real conversación; pero había sido verdaderamente un progreso con ella y me sentía muy feliz por ello.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió, con una suave sonrisa que pronto me contagió.

Me quedé como idiota observándola mientras dejaba el café.

—Por lo menos ya sabe tu nombre —cuchicheó la camarera con diversión, sacándome de mi mundo.

Me volví para mirarla con una irónica sonrisa y solté un _«ja, ja, ja» _entre dientes.

Alguien llamó a la muchachita por su nombre —que resultó ser Alice— y la joven, después de guiñarme un ojo, desapareció hacia la parte trasera de la cafetería.

Otra vez me había sumergido en mi estado de inconciencia, hasta que había llegado el catorce de febrero. En aquella fecha terrorífica, todo me parecía demasiado empalagoso y lleno de hormonas para mi propio bien, sobre todo porque los estudiantes de la universidad actuaban como pequeños adolescentes enamorados. Agradecí tener con que llenar mi cabeza durante las horas de clase, mientras todos hablaban sobre sus planes o, simplemente, intentaban conseguir una cita para pasar el rato.

Fui abordado más de una vez por alguna que otra chica que buscaba alguien con quien compartir el día, e incluso por algún que otro compañero que me invitaba a pasar la jornada con un par de amigos. Sin embargo, siempre con educación, recliné todas las propuestas: yo sólo quería ir a la cafetería, donde podría verla, donde podría ver a _mi_ Bella.

¿Había dicho «_mí _Bella»?

De acuerdo, el asunto se me estaba yendo de las manos.

Pronto conduje hasta la cafetería, con una extraña sensación en mi pecho. Nunca había sido un gran fanático del día de San Valentín, pero ese año se había transformado en mi excusa perfecta para invitar a Bella a salir. Una cita inocente, para conocernos, nada grande. Eso era todo lo que buscaba… por lo menos de momento.

Cuando llegué, me acomodé nuevamente en aquel taburete que se encontraba junto al que ella usualmente ocupaba, mientras me sacudía un poco el cabello, húmedo por la reciente lluvia que había comenzado a caer. Después de hacer mi pedido de siempre y de una breve conversación con Alice, apoyé mis brazos sobre el mostrador de roble, dispuesto a esperar a Bella. Sin embargo, el reloj dio las cinco y cuarto de la tarde y ella aún no había llegado. Entonces, después de largos minutos mirando la puerta, caí en la cuenta de lo idiota que había sido: era el día de San Valentín… ¿por qué demonios estaba tan seguro que ella no tendría planes? Vamos, la chica era bonita, joven e, incluso a metros de distancia, se notaba que era una persona de lo más interesante… ¿por qué alguien como ella no iba a tener una cita el día de los enamorados?

Suspiré, pasándome las manos por los cabellos y agachando la cabeza.

Ella no iba a llegar.

Ella tenía con quien pasar aquel día y yo, como idiota, seguía esperándola…

Entonces, como si de un vendaval se tratara, el motivo de mis constantes distracciones cruzó la puerta, con la ropa empapada y el cabello goteando, como en aquel primer encuentro. Se quitó el abrigo e intentó amarrarse el desordenado cabello en un poco elaborado moño. Se sentó y Alice pronto la atendió; luego sus ojos castaños se posaron en mí.

—Hola —saludé, con una pequeña sonrisa—. Feliz día de San Valentín.

—Igualmente —respondió ella, sin mucho entusiasmo.

—¿No tienes planes para hoy? —inquirí, mientras le daba un sorbo al segundo café del día.

—La verdad que no —respondió ella, algo extrañada por mi curiosidad—. No me gustan mucho este tipo de días… —al ver la confusión en mi rostro, prosiguió:— me parecen fechas meramente comerciales.

Me quedé pensativo. ¿A qué chica no le gustaba el día de San Valentín?

No estaba equivocado cuando pensaba que ella era diferente.

—Tienes razón —aseguré honestamente—, pero quizás sea una buena excusa para invitar a alguien a comer.

—Supongo que sí —apuntó ella.

Sonreí de lado. Aquella chica debía ser muy ingenua si aún no había comprendido todas mis indirectas.

Y aquello me encantaba.

—¿Me dejarías darle un poco más de dinero a los astutos comerciantes en estas fechas, aceptándome una invitación a cenar? —pregunté, intentando ocultar el nerviosismo en cada una de mis seguras palabras.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y se quedó observándome en silencio.

—S-s-supongo… que sí —balbuceó, desviando su mirada hacia delante.

Sonreí, sintiendo una cálida sensación dentro de mi pecho.

_Tal vez_ s_í tenía alguna oportunidad con Bella. Ya no necesitaba imaginar su voz en sueños, podría escucharla esa misma noche. _

…

**Aw, este capítulo me resulta muy tierno y refleja mucho mi posición ante el día de San Valentín. Creo que el amor debe festejarse todos los días; la excusa del catorce de febrero es algo muy comercial, muy… superficial. Claro que, como ya dije, siempre puede servir como una buena excusa… nada más jaja. **

**En fin, ¿les gustó el capítulo? Espero que así sea. Ya saben que en mi blog tienen, con fecha del 4 de febrero, la canción que en cierta forma podría considerarse el **_**soundtrack**_** de esta historia y que, en estos días, me llega mucho, mucho. Espero que le den un vistazo. **

**En fin, millones de gracias por sus comentarios. La realidad es que, siendo un pequeño mini-fic cursi, me sorprende haber recibido tantos. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias, en serio! **

**¡Saludos para todos! Nos leemos pronto.**

**LadyC.**


	4. Posiblemente

**¿Tengo Alguna Oportunidad Contigo?**

**By LadyCornamenta**

_._

**IV:**** Posiblemente.**

Bella parecía nerviosa cuando nos encontramos en la puerta de un restaurante ubicado en el centro de la ciudad. Me había costado mucho hacer una reserva, teniendo en cuenta la fecha en la que nos encontrábamos, y era feliz de poder estar allí; sin embargo, ella no lucía del todo cómoda. Enfundada en un hermoso vestido azul oscuro, cubierto por un pesado abrigo negro, lucía hermosa; pero en su rostro podía notar la incomodidad. Mientras una joven nos ubicaba en nuestra mesa, me dediqué a estudiarla en silencio. Ambos nos sentamos y ella pareció percatarse de mi análisis, ya que se quedó mirándome a los ojos.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, con el rostro sonrojado.

—¿Te molesta estar aquí? —pregunté directamente.

Ella pareció sorprendida y creo que no miento al decir que se sonrojó aún más.

—No, no… es sólo que… bueno…

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté suavemente, cuando se quedó en silencio.

—Me resulta extraño que me hayas invitado aquí, siendo una completa desconocida, sin ni siquiera saber qué estudio, dónde vivo, cuántos años tengo… no lo sé —balbuceó—. Sin embargo, lo que me sorprende más es que yo haya aceptado —murmuró, creo que más para sí misma que para mí, bajando la vista.

Suspiré y sonreí de lado ante su incertidumbre.

Era demasiado adorable.

—La verdad es que me has atrapado desde hace tiempo —admití, viendo como alzaba los ojos y su rostro seguía cambiando de color—. No me preguntes por qué, pero pronto supe que tú no eras como las otras chicas —confesé—. Sé que suena como algo trillado y estúpido, pero es la pura verdad.

Ella parpadeó.

—No comprendo…

—Tienes algo especial, Bella —aseguré, con total sinceridad—, algo que les falta a muchas chicas para conseguir ser auténticamente encantadoras.

Volvió a sonrojarse.

—Podrías decirme tu edad, tu profesión o tu lugar de residencia, pero las cosas no cambiarían para mí —proseguí, en aquel extraño ataque de sinceramiento—; hay algo de ti que me atrae, aún sin saber más que tu nombre y alguna que otra cosa que he podido observar.

Ella parecía demasiado conmocionada por lo que había dicho como para poder agregar algo. Compartimos un silencio absoluto, el cual sólo interrumpí para ordenar algo a la camarera.

—Sé que suena idiota —comentó de repente, haciendo que me volviera para mirarla a los ojos, los cuales brillaban bajo las luces del lugar de una forma más intensa que antes—, pero, después de lo que has dicho, me resultaría algo difícil ignorarte.

—Me alegro que así sea —admití—. ¿Crees que soy merecedor de algún tipo de oportunidad, aún cuando no sabes absolutamente nada de mí?

Ella asintió lentamente.

—Entonces, ¿vas a darle una oportunidad a un chico que no conoces? —pregunté, sonriendo de lado.

Ella suspiró y una tenue sonrisa surcó sus rosados labios.

—Supongo que no puede ser peor que las que les he dado a los que conocía —aceptó—. Además, algo me dice que eres un buen chico.

Sonreí honestamente, con una cálida sensación dentro de mi pecho.

Estaba seguro de que aquélla era la oportunidad de conseguir el corazón de esa chica que se había robado el mío. Estaba al alcance de mis manos… debía aprovecharla al máximo.

_Posiblemente tenía oportunidades con aquella joven, a la que deseaba considerar mía y sólo mía, como lo hacía en cada una de mis pequeñas fantasías. _

…

**Otro pequeño capítulo, tan lleno de cursilerías como los demás. Nos acercamos al fatídico día y, por lo tanto, al final de este pequeño fic. No saben lo bien que me hicieron sentir todos sus comentarios, ya que fue un proyecto que surgió rápido, sin pensar demasiado en ello… algo bastante espontáneo, por llamarlo de alguna forma. ¡Millones de gracias por sus reviews, de verdad! **

**El catorce de febrero, el día de el-molesto-y-comercial-ángel-culón, tendré el capítulo por acá. **

**¡Saludos para todo el mundo! Se cuidan.**

**LadyC.**


	5. Sí

**¿Tengo Alguna Oportunidad Contigo?**

**By LadyCornamenta**

_._

**V:**** Sí.**

—¿Así que estudias medicina, pero me dices que tu verdadera pasión es la música y la escritura? —preguntó Bella, con un matiz de incredulidad en su voz.

Habíamos estado hablando por un largo rato, mientras disfrutábamos de una tranquila comida bajo la tenue luz del restaurante. Bella, por medio de sus breves relatos y sus respuestas a mis preguntas, me había probado que era la persona fascinante que podía observarse a través de sus profundos ojos, de sus suaves movimientos y de sus cautivantes expresiones. Yo también le había contado unas cuantas cosas de mí, ya que quería deshacerme de una vez por todas de aquel mote de «desconocido».

Asentí, con una sonrisa, ante el tono de sus palabras.

—Podrías ser un buen compositor, entonces —apuntó—. Pareces tener pasta para ello.

Me reí suavemente, mientras tomaba mi copa. Le dí un largo sorbo a la bebida, para luego comenzar a jugar con el escaso contenido que había quedado dentro del recipiente, posando mi vista en él.

—La verdad es que me gusta mucho componer, pero lo hago tan sólo como un pasatiempo —aseguré, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, dejando la copa y entrelazando mis manos. Volví a observarla fijamente.

—¿Compones tus propias canciones? —preguntó, completamente sorprendida.

Volví a reír ante su reacción.

—Sólo por gusto —reiteré.

—Sería interesante poder oír algo —comentó, y mi corazón se alteró dentro de mi pecho.

—Cuando quieras —repliqué, sonriente.

Ella me devolvió el gesto, mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida.

Después de otra media hora de conversación, salimos del restaurante, cuando mi reloj marcaba las diez menos cuarto de la noche. Era tarde y quizás Bella estuviera cansada, puesto que era un día de semana; pero no quería dejarla ir. Su compañía había resultado mucho más gratificante de lo que había imaginado y me negaba a que se alejara de mí.

Ambos nos subimos a mi automóvil; sin embargo, no puse el vehículo en marcha.

—Bella, yo… me gustaría darte algo —comenté.

Ella me miró extrañada.

De mi bolsillo, tomé una pequeña bolsita y se la entregué a Bella, quien seguía con aquella expresión de confusión en su pálido rostro.

—Edward, no tenías que…

—Quería hacerlo —apunté suavemente, interrumpiéndola—. En realidad, necesitaba hacerlo.

Me miró confundida, pero sólo la incité a que abriera el paquetito, haciendo un gesto con mis manos. Ella obedeció, rompiendo el papel con cuidado. Con sus delicadas manos, levantó la pulsera de plata y sus ojos la recorrieron, hasta que llegó a la punta de la misma. En su base se encontraba un pequeño dije con la forma de una diminuta taza. Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios y, aún con el ceño fruncido, me miró a los ojos.

—Quería que tuvieras algo para pensar en mí —apunté con honestidad—, y creo que una taza de café es bastante… oportuna.

Su melodiosa y suave risa llenó cada rincón de mi vehículo.

—Muchas gracias, Edward, de verdad —habló ella y, con un gesto, me pidió que le pusiera la pulsera.

Obedecí y cerré el broche con cuidado, acariciando su delicada mano y tomándola entre las mías. Ella alzó los ojos, que pronto se encontraron con los míos. Lucía sorprendida ante mi contacto, pero no parecía tan intimidada como cuando habíamos llegado. Había algo en sus ojos, una silenciosa invitación a mis deseos, a mi necesidad de llegar un poco más allá con ella. Recién la conocía, pero todo en ella me decía que no había dudas, que esa muchacha era lo que realmente buscaba.

—Bella… —llamé, con la voz cargada de duda, aunque ella ya tuviera sus ojos posados sobre mí—, ¿te molestaría que haga algo que me muero por hacer desde hace tiempo?

Parpadeó, pero el entendimiento cruzó su rostro y sus ojos viajaron a mis labios.

—Yo…pues… yo… —balbuceó— yo… creo que no.

Sonreí nerviosamente, antes de posar mi mano en su mejilla. Entonces, uní mis labios con los suyos en un suave contacto, sintiéndome como el más idiota de los adolescentes en el día de San Valentín. Suspiré contra sus labios y sonreí felizmente.

_Sí, estaba seguro de que había oportunidades con ella, con mi Bella, como cada una de esas que había soñado alguna vez._

_Muchísimas. _

…

**No voy a hacer alusiones al día, simplemente porque ya me saludó demasiada gente y todos obtuvieron respuestas parecidas jaja. Me gustó lo que comentaron por ahí, que yo sería una versión de**_**l grinch de San Valentín.**_** Creo que el título me queda bastante bien jaja. Nah, espero que todos disfruten de la fecha, por más comercial que sea. Yo me voy a ver con mis amigos y nos vamos a regalar algún abrazo. Todo muy… sencillo, digamos jaja. **

**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció?, ¿les gustó? Espero que así sea. **

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews y por acompañarme en otra de mis locuras. ¡De verdad, muchas gracias a todos!**

**Saludos. Que tengan un buen día. **

**Nos leemos en otra. **

**LadyC.**


End file.
